teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Les Trois Chansons
Les Trois Chansons (Lit:French, The Three Songs) Are three different Stories that take place in Beacon Hills and focus on old and new characters shaping their lives at various times after season 4 took place. With friends scattered across the globe and new ones coming into the sleepy town, new challenges arise as old and new enemies rise up and threaten to change the world as we know it. Simultaneously, across the planet, different characters begin to discover hidden truths about themselves, and must work together with their loved ones to unravel the mysteries of their pasts, futures, and even their own hearts to move forward, or risk being thrown back forever. Les Trois Chansons is separated into thee major Songs, each of which focuses on different familiar characters. Some taking place in the same time and world, and some taking place before or after other Songs happen. =First Song= The Tree of Life The Tree of Life focuses on Scott McCall and his new enemy Joshua who appears in the town several years after the rebirth of the Nemeton. Planning for decades to revive the tree, Joshua and his few allies began to cause chaos in the town too large for Scott and his pack to handle. Eventually others are drawn to the town as the Nemeton grows in power and threatens to destroy the world. Monster of every kind and strength begin to spill into the town as Scott is forced to make alliances with unexpected people and fight the greatest of natures beasts. Characters Joshua's Allies Auhsoj.png|'Joshua' SamS.jpg|'Sam Sparrow' Leon.jpg|'Carleon' MattI.jpg|'Matt lhore' Cuckoos.png|'Stepford Cuckoos The Beck Family Simone.jpg|'Simone Beck' Gaspard.jpg|'Gaspard Maman' Royal Giants Hous.jpg|'Hou-Kuei' Talon.jpg|'Talon' Fairy Army Renato.jpg|'Renato' Garrett.jpg|'Garrett McGarden' Ziz Birds MadeaM.jpg|'Medea' Madea.jpg|'Violet Redfox' Full-Blood Wolves DmarZ.png|'Deucalion Mars' =Second Song= Light in the Sky The '''Light in the Sky' is the second song and focuses on Danny Māhealani, Ethan Wintour, Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey. Picking up shortly after Jackson left Beacon Hills, he receives a letter while in London from his birth parents written before they died, and vanishes from his friends after reading it. Danny, who had been traveling with Ethan after graduating early, goes in search of his best friend after awakening his own latent abilities. At the same time, Isaac is off in the land of hunters, Céline, after the death of Allison Argent, and hopes to escape the dangerous city and conquer his inner demons. Characters Sage Wolves DannyD.jpg|'Danny Māhealani' EthanWin.jpg|'Ethan Wintour' Celine Residents Isaac.png|'Isaac Lahey' Carlyne.gif|'Carlyne de Dudzeele' Fimbulvinter Mountain JacksonW.jpg|'Jackson Whittemore' Glamor.png|'Glamor' =Third Song= Helter Skelter Wild Set two years after the events of the Tree of Life and just before Scott and Stiles are departing for college, Peter Hale ominously returns to Beacon Hills after escaping his imprisonment at Eichen House. There after, people in the town mysteriously begin to vanish leading others to believe the former alpha is responsible. Swearing vengeance in the form of nothing but death, Peter begins his new rein of terror when mysterious and powerful young men appear under his command and easily overpower Scott McCall and his allies. Caught in a race against time to find his missing loved ones and finally defeat Peter for good, Scott and Stiles band together one last time to finally bring peace to the town forever. Characters Peter's Army Peter.png|'Peter V. Hale' 13.png|'13' 11.png|'11'